


恩佐

by MrsWU



Category: fankun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsWU/pseuds/MrsWU
Summary: Mr飞扬跋扈 番外





	恩佐

番外《恩佐》

第三次约会，依旧是谭小飞开着坐骑’恩佐”去学校接人。

叶麟坐在副驾驶位置，双手合十哀求道：“大叔，我求求你了，你就去和我妈说你看不上我，行吗？”  
“再过两次” 谭小飞开着车，冷漠的回答。  
“就两次？”  
“对”  
“嘿”叶麟窃喜一声，眼神放光的望着对方：“大叔，今天去哪儿”   
“开到哪，算哪”  
“......”叶麟暗暗翻了个白眼，心里安慰，还有两次忍忍就过去了，况且有吃有喝，还有法拉利接送。

车子在热闹的商区漫无目的的行驶，叶麟看着谭小飞漫画一般的侧脸，叹了口气，可惜了这么帅一张脸，居然是个面瘫。  
半个小时后，谭小飞将车停在一家餐厅的前，冰冷的开口，“到了，下车 ”  
此时，叶麟迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛 ，喃喃道：“大叔，我难受 ”  
谭小飞撇了他一眼，见他满面绯红 ，心下一怔。  
车在飞驰的时候，风吹着不觉明显，此刻刚停下不到一分钟，车厢就溢满了omega香甜的信息素 ，周围路过的行人仿佛被车内的气味吸引，纷纷侧目 ，甚至有胆大的Alpha凑近了车子瞧 。  
谭小飞皱着眉，升起车窗问道：“有没有带抑制剂”  
“在我书包里 ”叶麟回答  
“...... ”  
“你快点拿，我难受！”叶麟  
“快点！”叶麟急躁的猛扯谭小飞紧握方向盘的手  
“你他妈哪来的书包！” 谭小飞低吼了一声后重新发动车子，把车开回了叶麟就在附近的家。

“自己去找抑制剂”把人扔上床后，谭小飞一刻都不想多呆 ，叶麟的信息素像是谭小飞的克星，正飞扬跋扈的侵入他的肺叶 ，仿佛下一秒就会掀起可怕的情潮 ，难以自持 。

“不要走，大叔~~~~ ”叶麟扯着谭小飞垂在一侧的手。 

“放开” 

“你身上的味道好好闻，大叔~~~ ”

“我警告你，放手 ”

“嗯~~~不要 ”

谭小飞一语不发，此刻，他已经能觉察到一丝特别不好的预感。

叶麟看着面沉如水的男人，大着胆子把心中的欲求轻喃出声，“你帮帮我，我好难受。”

“怎么帮你？”谭小飞板着脸，只有眼神透出了些许慌乱。

“你，你摸摸我，刚在你碰我的时候，就很...很舒服。” 

叶麟羞红了脸，抬头可怜地看向男人的双眼：“摸摸我。”

一双水润黑眸纯真又带着春意，直直望进谭小飞的眼睛里，让他的心跳忽然加快，体内的Alpha恶念也“砰砰砰”得似要脱出胸膛，本能地想去狠狠占有正在发情的Omega。

叶麟看着呆滞怔愣的男人，冲动地献上红唇，吻住他。

嘴唇被毫无章法的舔吻，鼻腔不由自主地吸入更多甜美诱惑的信息素，谭小飞迟疑了快一分钟，最后，还是听从了身体的本能反应，紧紧搂住叶麟加深这个吻。

叶麟依偎在谭小飞宽阔的臂膀里，呼吸间都是对方浓郁的Alpha气味，虽未有过任何性经验，但Omega的原始冲动还是让他的身子燥动不已，他环抱住谭小飞的脖颈，张开腿跨坐在他胯间，本能地摆臀轻蹭男人鼓囊囊的胯部。

“嗯~~~”

叶麟的轻哼声带着无尽的媚意，仿佛扔出无数个小钩子，勾得谭小飞呼吸渐重，理智告诉他不应该标记叶麟，可身体却不听使唤，将怀中人越搂越紧，越吻越深。

谭小飞又和本能抗争了起来，停下这个火辣的吻，推了推热情似火的叶麟，“叶麟，我只能临时标记你……”

叶麟没说话，只微昂着头，眼神迷离地盯着男人，两颊嫣红，发清热将他烧得愈发动人，似一株可可爱爱的向日葵，又似一朵轰轰烈烈的红玫瑰。

叶麟微启红唇探出小舌，轻轻舔舐自己的下唇，犹豫半响后，双手哆嗦地褪下自己的裤子，颤巍巍的朝着对方屈起。

“我~你，可以标记…这里吗…”叶麟轻声说完后快速低下头，双腿羞涩地闭了闭。 

谭小飞晃神，一时哑言。

标记分临时标记和完全标记，完全标记只有进入生殖腔成结射精，而临时标记，却可以分为咬破腺体，和生殖道xin交两种。

“嗯~~我里面…真的好难受…”

谭小飞看着他上身还穿着校服，下身却光溜溜的。下意识咽了口唾沫，强忍欲望而握成拳头的手，终于还是忍不住触上了眼前颤动圆润膝盖。

在扯开叶麟双腿的瞬间，被扯裂的也是谭小飞一直竭力维持的理智。【作者的话：你本来就不是个善男信女，装什么好心人。

“啊……”半裸的叶麟瑟缩着，双腿间，闪烁着糜乱水光的秘境终于露出全貌。色泽粉嫩的穴口跟着呼吸的起伏，一紧一松，时而闪过一丝媚红，和极致甜腻的Omega香气，

谭小飞盯着叶麟的双腿间，呼吸声骤然变重，他知道自己失控了，理智炸成绚烂的烟花，彻底被欲望夺走。

端详了一会儿，他伸出一根手指缓缓插入了这朵诱人的嫩花。未经人事的穴口小小的，难以通行，只一根手指都插入困难。

谭小飞一边试探着缓慢插入，一边用另一只手揉弄着前面尚显稚嫩的性器，好让穴口流出更多的水液，以便通行。

正发情的叶麟很敏感，不多时，穴后就淅沥沥地往外流着水，随着几根手指的抽插发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。水源越发不断地溢出，流满谭小飞的手掌，

觉得扩张的差不多了，谭小飞抽出手指，他将叶麟的双腿掰得更开，最终还是掏出胯下忍耐了许久的硕大物件。抵上了已经十分柔软的穴口，缓慢向内挺进，破开柔韧的穴壁，被嫩肉细密地包裹住，小幅度地按压蹭磨。

“啊哈——！轻点，疼！”

破身让叶麟痛得呼吸困难，也让他清醒不少，难堪地把脸埋在谭小飞的胸口，抱着他的手臂抖得厉害。

“忍着！”

谭小飞进得愈深，内里就愈发逼仄紧致，他缓慢沉重又不容推据地操开狭窄的生殖道，终于整根没入，粉嘟嘟的穴口可怜兮兮地被挤成O形的圆口，哭唧唧地从细微的缝隙里吐出一滴“泪水”。

见叶麟适应了后，谭小飞轻摆劲腰，深入浅出地大力操弄起来，每次捅入都不断调整顶撞的角度和位置，寻找着叶麟体内敏感点。

“啊~”被挖掘了敏感点后，叶麟又哼哼起来，媚人的娇吟勾得谭小飞俯身低头，以吻堵住他微张的肉肉红唇，勾着小舌纠纠缠缠。

失去全部理智的叶麟，一张天真、稚嫩的小脸染满了媚红。他不懂对方的好意，事实上，他什么都不懂，只知道自己身体的更深处想要被填满。这种欲求越演越烈，在最开始吃到一口gui头的生殖腔入口，就开始饥渴地不停蠕动，嘬磨着偶尔撞上来的gui头。

而谭小飞也同样难受，最敏感的前段被穴内深处软濡温热的小嘴裹了几口后，他差点就不顾原则，直闯禁区，完全标记了他，可尚存的理智警告他，只能临时标记，不能进入生殖腔。他喘着粗气压下冲动，猛烈又粗暴地在安全区域全力捣进捣出，发泄欲念。

不多久，叶麟浑身不由自主地颤抖，内壁剧烈收缩挤压，肉棒痉挛地震颤过后，喷洒出精，第一次，他尝到了高潮。

可高潮过后，身体并不满足，发情中的Omega渴望被深入标记。叶麟咽咽口水，光着两条白生生的长腿骑跨在男人胯间，让硕大的前段对准自己红肿的穴口，坐了下去。

谭小飞喘着粗气抱住叶麟的圆臀阻止道：“不许再往下坐！”

“可是里面好难过”叶麟的臀部画着圈，摩擦着体内的坚挺，本能的渴望更多，更深。

“不可以！”

身体已经知道了快乐，怎么能够停滞。

噗嗤一声，一坐到底。

“你！”  
“啊..痛”身体最薄弱的地方被冲破，叶麟的身体一阵痉挛。

谭小飞十指用力的掐着手中的臀肉，恨不得掐碎它。前段进入生殖腔后，自动成了结，瞬速变大了一倍。

“别拔，好痛...大叔~我痛”

Omega 的生殖腔箍得谭小飞出不都出不来。因为，只有射精后结才会散。他只好停下动作，让整根没入的物件渐渐适应被生殖腔包裹的极乐感觉，也让叶麟慢慢适应彻底被贯穿。

谭小飞双手来回抚摸叶麟滑腻的屁股，想安抚他的不安和惧怕，嘴上却摆酷，只字不语。

短暂的适应过后，叶麟觉得有一点酸涨，没有任何不适，虽然对刚才顶入生殖腔的痛还有心理阴影，但还是忍不住想要更多。

“大叔~~~，你别用力，我怕疼”，叶麟双眼朦胧望向谭小飞，忐忑不安的说：“我自己动。”

叶麟开始小幅度地动作，让成了结的前段时重时轻地撞击生殖腔内壁，即使有些些痛，但更多的是极限的快乐。

不多久，叶麟又就被发情热操控了，他听见自己的声音黏腻又色气，一点都不像自己了。但是发情期不再打针，和这么帅的男人做这种事，让他第一次知道，发情原来是这样一件美妙绝伦的事情。他从未如此快活过，这应该就是Omega天生该享受的快乐吧。

“大叔，再往里点，里面难受——！”

“.......”

“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声复而又起。

骑乘的体位，太过刺激深入，让叶麟既快乐又痛苦，呻吟声都带上哭腔，迷蒙的双眸水汪汪地，被情欲激出眼泪，娇艳欲滴。

“呜呜呜…太深了………唔嗯~腿好酸…………”

“大叔…腿酸了——！”

谭小飞啧了一声，真是个飞扬跋扈的小坏蛋，明明是他怯生生的要自己动，这会儿放心了，又要别人出力。

外表冷酷的谭小飞其实禁欲多时，一点也禁不得叶麟的撩拨，只好抱着叶麟换个体位，像一头发情中的凶兽，跟着欲念猛挺下体狠操着。

叶麟吭吭唧唧的将脑袋埋在谭小飞的腺体蹭来蹭去，腿勾在他身后，腰扭个不停。

“~~嗯……啊~要……啊嗯呜……”  
  
“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪……”

连绵不绝的肉体撞击声，浑身颤抖发软的叶麟趴跪在超大的双人床上。不知高潮了多少次，整个人都有些发懵了，他不知道此刻心里的情愫是什么，爱情什么的太陌生了，但是，谭小飞的气味像是渗透了他们每一处感官，满满的都是的依恋。

“再用力……我还要……嗯，啊啊啊啊啊……”

空间里是叶麟高亢放荡的叫床声、谭小飞难耐的低吼声，还要“噗呲噗呲”的水声……这场猝不及防的情色欢爱，让疯狂缠绵的二人感情瞬速升温，即使当下，他们并未察觉，然，情根已深种。

“啊啊啊啊……快！……再快点……我……啊啊啊啊啊……”

最后，受不住生殖腔收缩挤压的谭小飞，被激得喷射出精，全部浇灌在叶麟的生殖腔内，这场艳情渗透的标记终于完成了。

至此，叶麟在迷迷糊糊的情况下完完全全属于了谭小飞。

而至始至终清醒的谭小飞，认识到了一件事，他喜欢上了这个男孩，可是，这场喜欢得太过突然，他需要时间......去接受。


End file.
